Dreams
by k0r1and'r
Summary: RE WRITTEN TO BE LONGER-rob&star- Kori Anderson (Starfire) just moved to Jump City from Tamaran and she is having some issues in school... serious ones (plz r&r, this is my first fan fic- flames accepted but plz be gentle lol- ch5 is up
1. A New Student

Kori Anderson was new to Jump City School of the Gifted, she and her sister, Koma had just moved from a planet called Tamaran. She was a beautiful red haired 15 yr old girl with strong green eyes, but she was unaware of how pretty she was.

O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o

She heard her name called on the announcements, telling her to report to the office. She raced to the principal's office as fast as she could. An old man was sitting in a tall spin chair.

"Hello, sir, what is it you have called me for?" Kori asked the old principal,

"Well, Kori, since you and your sister are new here, we need to give you a tour…. But since Kitten is already showing her around… I guess you only need the tour right now.. Raven!" He called. A dark looking girl with violet hair and eyes walked in looking very annoyed

"Do I have to do this?" She complained. The principal glared at her. Raven rolled her eyes and grabbed Kori's arm and pulled her out of the office.

"ok… there are some lockers… some classrooms…I'm done_, can I go now?"_ She whined. Kori tilted her head

"You may leave whenever you wish, but…" but she had already gone, just as the warning bell rang. She ran to class with a map of the school. She creaked open the door quietly and tried to very quickly grab a seat without being noticed. But the teacher put his hand on her shoulder and she spun around as he dragged her to the front of the classroom.

"Class, we have a new student, please welcome Kori Anderson." Kori scanned the class who replied with a lame

"Hi, Kori..." She locked eyes with a very handsome boy with spiky black hair. They kept staring at each other until he looked up.

"Kori," the teacher repeated,

"You may have a seat now…" The class chuckled and Kori blushed from embarrassment. She grabbed a seat next to the girl with the violet hair…. Raven.

"Oh god. I can't believe _your _in my homeroom." Raven groaned,

"Don't look at me! I don't want anyone to know that I know you!" she looked away.

"Don't mind her," said the tall boy with titanium body armour next to her.

"She's always like this, my name is Cyborg." He said. Kori's eyes widened, surprised at such a name

"really?" she asked

"Well, my real name is Victor Stone, but we usually have nicknames for each other based on our powers." Kori introduced herself and said she was very happy to have met her first friend at the school.

"Hey do you want to eat lunch with me and my pals, Beast Boy and Robin?" Cyborg asked. Kori nodded as the bell for lunch rang.


	2. Nicknamed

They raced to the cafeteria and found a table where 2 boys were sitting. One had green skin and hair and the other was…. The spiky haired boy! Cyborg sat next to the boy with the green body. Kori had no choice but to sit next to her crush.

"Is it cool if the new girl sits with us?" Cyborg asked. They nodded

"Ok sitting next to me is Beast Boy (real name Garfield Logan), and sitting next to you is Robin (real name Richard Grayson)" (A/N: the brackets are when he whispers to her) They both said hi to her and she shared some things about herself. They finished their lunches.

"Wanna walk around with us?" Beast Boy asked. Kori said

"ok." And they started walking down a hallway

"Oh, look its robo-dork and veggie-butt!" A girl said (she didn't say anything bad about Robin of course)

"Oh it looks like you've made a new friend! Wow she seems as lame as you, a perfect match!" it was Kitten, a stupid mean blonde girl who didn't belong to the school

"Cut it out, Kitty" said Koma, Kori's sister

"She's my sis, let me terrify her instead." She held out her hand as a purple glowing energy ball was pointed straight for her. Kori's eyes widened in fear.

"Leave her alone" said Robin.

"_Robby-poo_! Why are you protecting _her_? I thought you loved_ me_!" Said Kitten in her usual whiney voice

"Don't EVER call me Robby-poo, and I never loved you and I never will! Besides, I like someone else…" Robin continued. Kori looked at him, he was furious. She was pretty excited that her love interest was helping her, but she couldn't help but feel a deep down sadness when he stated he liked 'someone else'. She looked back at Kitten and Koma as they ran off cursing. They were relieved that they left.

O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o

Later that day, after school was over, they heard a scream.

"Come on, y'all, there's a fight going on outside!" They rushed to see what was happening, but there was a crowd surrounding it. All they could listen to was the names called.

"Leave me alone!" said the victim,

"Loner!" said one of the people beating the person up

"Ugly goth girl!" said another. 'ugly goth girl?' Kori thought. She was so anxious to see what was happening. So she thought of the moment she met Robin and her feet lifted off the ground. People stared in awe as she flew overhead. She saw the people beating someone up, none other than Kitten and Koma. The person getting beat up was… Raven. She was so mad, her eyes glowed green, and she charged a ball of green energy, ready to fire.

"You heard her, leave her alone!" She yelled.

"Don't you worry about her we'll take good care of Raven!" Kitten yelled to her.

"Yea, why don't you just go back to your loser friends!" Koma laughed. That set Kori off, she pointed the ball of energy at Koma and fired, Koma flew back and was knocked unconscious. She flew back to the ground, petrified at what just happened, but people were surprisingly proud instead of freaked out. Robin placed a hand on her shoulder and said

"Good job, Starfire!" Kori smiled ear to ear, she finally had a nickname. And it was given to her by the person she loved. She was so happy.

"Man, let's get out of here! The principals coming!" Cyborg shouted. So they ran off without getting caught.


	3. A Night to Remember

**A/N: sry for the long delay**

**Robin and star lover: thx for being my first reviewer!**

**Kingcakeluva: yay… 2nd reviewer! lol**

**Lost Inside: thx glad u liked it!**

**Robin and Star girl: ur welcome, and thx for reviewing my story!**

**On with the story now :D:**

**Flashback:**

_Koma lay on the ground, unconscious and Kitten ran to get the principal. 'Starfire' as she was now called, ran up to Raven_

_"Raven, are you injured?" She asked with concern_

_"Uh… no! Thanks!" Raven replied with a sign of personality in her voice._

_"Comon y'all lets get outta here, the principal's coming!" Cyborg yelled_

_"Can I come, too..?" Raven asked shyly. They all nodded. That was the first time they ever saw Raven smile. They got their backpacks on and ran into the Friday sunset._

**End Flashback**

They all headed off to the beach to hang out at the sea at the edge of Jump City for a while.

"Dude, Starfire, weren't you supposed to be home at seven?" BB exclaimed

"Well, friend BeastBoy, after what just happened.. I don't feel very welcome at home anymore, I do not wish to return to my sister." She shrugged and looked at their staring faces.

"Running away isn't so bad," Raven stepped in,

"I was kicked out of my house a long time ago when my mom found out I was a…well… a witch. I stay in a place called Azarath, if you want… you can stay there with me." She smiled slightly. Starfire's eyes glittered with joy

"Oh _thank you_, friend Raven! Thank you so _much_!" She gave Raven a tight squeeze

"_Star… no hugs_." Raven managed to choke out. They looked up at the beautiful sunset

"Ohh.. it's _glorious_!" Starfire sighed.

"Yeah, what a beautiful view." Robin commented. Starfire smiled and looked at him and found that he was looking at her and not the sunset. Star blushed and looked up, as did Robin.

"I think I'll just sleep here tonight." Cyborg said

"Anyone wanna stay with me?"

"Yeah, but let me call my parents… anyone need to call?" BB asked. Robin and Cy both went with BeastBoy to call.

"Friend Raven, might we stay here tonight as well?" Starfire pleaded. Raven nodded, just as the guys returned.

"It's cool with our parents… you guys gunna stay?" Cyborg asked. Both Raven and Starfire nodded again, and they all layed down on the soft, warm sand. All fell asleep shortly, except for Starfire and Robin, who were still looking at the deep blue starry sky, as it now had come. Starfire smiled at Robin, who smiled back Starfire yawned, but tried to keep her eyes open.

"Go to sleep, Star, we'll all be here in the morning." Robin said. Relieved, Starfire slept, resting her head on a rock, which felt softer than it looked. Although the place she slept wasn't very comfortable, it was pleasant to be there.

Srry, another short chapter, but there are more! Plz R&R it will be greatly appreciated :P! and btw, the other chapters I will try to make longer! **crosses fingers**


	4. TIDLE WAVE!

**Disclaimer: sry I forgot to put this in before…. Yes, I don't own the Teen Titans, but who does in this fan fiction place?**

**A/N: Hey guys, really srry for the long wait, but I was in mexico and well, there is no internet access from there so uhh, yea :P on with the story**

O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o

Starfire was the first to wake the next day, she was still lying next to Robin, who looked so cute as he was sleeping, she smiled and stood up, just then BB woke up and saw Starfire looking at Robin.

"Uhh, morning, Star… what are you doing?" he asked sleepily (A/N: if that works in the sentence :P)

"Oh, I'm just… watching the sunrise… hehehe.." Star said sheepishly. 'Wow, what a great lie, he oughta buy that one' the voice in her head said sarcastically. Beast Boy raised an eyebrow

"It's.. a little late for that Starfire.." he said. Raven and Cyborg stirred, and looked at the ocean, and saw a large wall of water heading for them.

"_Aw_.. MAN! **TIDLE WAVE**!" Cyborg yelled. And he headed for the cliff rocks and started to climb. Raven levitated and Beast Boy changed into a falcon and flew up. But Starfire noticed that Robin was still asleep. She remembered the night before and started to fly. She grabbed Robin's hand and with that, he woke.

"What the- whaah!" He yelled. Starfire lifted him onto the top of the cliff. She then noticed that Cyborg was still not there. She looked down to see that he was struggling to climb the steep hill. She could not let Cyborg get hit by the wave because, of course, he was half robot. So she quickly flew down, and with her alien strength, lifted him off the rocks, and flew him up to find the others gasping for air. Then they burst out laughing.

"Dude, you nearly became your own lightning storm!" BB announced. The laughing lightened. Starfire looked down at her clothing, that was soiled by dirt.

"May we journey to the mall of shopping for some new clothing items?" Starfire asked, politely. They nodded and went off the 'mall of shopping'. They seemed amused at the words that she came up with all the time. Making her the most adorable alien they could imagine. **(A/N: EWW CHEESY! I BETTER CUT IT OFF THERE BEFORE IT GETS WORSE!)**


	5. Journey to the Mall of Shopping

**Thanks to all the other readers and reviewers! Time for another chap!**

**Disclaimer: BLAH**

**On with the story (again)**

O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o

Starfire was thinking that she was the happiest girl in the world! She had 4 amazing friends, one of them being _OH SO CUTE_!

"I can't believe it, we have the whole weekend to ourselves! No school, no stupid homework, that would eat us alive! **_BLEHH BLEHH_**!" BB laughed, trying to make a joke… what a failure.

"Good thing we're going to get clothes, it seems you wet your pants laughing at your un-funny joke." Raven said in her monotone voice. BB stopped laughing and blushed furiously and looked down, everyone else laughed even harder. They soon arrived to the 'mall of shopping' and everyone hurried to the change rooms (well, except for Cyborg, being half robot and all) Beast Boy came out and strutted his stuff, pretending he was a model in a purple basketball joursey that said 'jordan' on the back, along with baggy black shorts and G-Unit shoes **(A/N: wow lotta cash on hand?).**Next Raven came out, styling her new Navy Blue hoodie that had a 'punisher' skull on the front and a red plaid skirt with a chain hanging off the side, with black converse all stars. Robin came out with a Red t-shirt that said "You're Nucking-Futs!" on it, with baggy blue "guy shorts" that hung to his ankles, and white skater shoes. And lastly Starfire came out in a pretty light purple tank top that said 'Farmer's Daughter', and tight blue capris, along with purple Phat Farms. Robin stared at her.

'wow, she looks awesome!' he thought. Beast Boy thought the same about Raven

'whoa, wait a minute, Raven? Naw… I can't like her, she's too… but.. am I kidding myself!'

"Are you guys finished drooling so we can leave?" Cyborg yelled. They bought their clothes and went outside.

"Ok, so what else do you want to do now?" Robin asked.

"How about we go out for pizza?" Beast Boy suggested.

"Wow, for once you had a good idea." Raven said in a surprised sarcastic voice. Beast Boy's face turned pink 'I cant stop thinking about her' he thought 'every time she talks to me, I get butterflies' They sat down at a clean table and ordered their own pizzas; Beast Boy got vegetarian (of course), Cyborg got meat lovers, Raven got pepperoni, Robin got Hawaiian, and Starfire got a pizza with pickles, banana sprinkles and mint frosting. They stared in disgust at her choice of food, but were strangely amused. Robin smirked at her.

O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o

They finished their pizzas quickly, and they noticed it was getting dark.

"Wow, that day went by real quick, wanna do anything else before we go?" Cyborg asked

"Yeah, how about we go back to the beach and watch the sunset again." Robin smiled

O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o O/o

_**DUN DUN DUNNN WAT WILL HAPPEN AT THE BEACH! FIND OUT IN THE NXT CHAPTER!**_


End file.
